All
by HuntingGhouls
Summary: If all much hated was visible, The one that despised all...had to destory what all wishes to be gone, even if that meant... getting rid of all one's wishes.


All-Kadaj/Yazoo-Advent Children FF7-**Warning- hints of incest if you squint really hard...and self hatred and cutting of the wrist and character death. **

_The smell….it was excruciating….The man vomited onto the mossy ground, making his younger brother flinch slightly. He was burring our father…he killed him…with his own two hands, I watched him do it…and I didn't even try to stop him, He sliced him into individual pieces…and stored his organs and intestines into individual bags. He did it like it was a household chore…he was covered in blood from head to two…and he didn't even care. _He patted the mossy surface lightly with his blooded shovel, and turned around to me slowly. I jumped and, froze in place. I look around for Loz…but he was no longer visible…he was most likely somewhere off crying. Kadaj tilted his head, and flashed his pale blue eyes at me crazily. He approached me staggering, in the process dragging the blooded shovel behind him. I backed up slowly, as he came even closer. '' Wheere are you going Nii-san? '' I shook my head immediately, and ran through the bushes of our backyard, and jumped over the fence. I could hear you laughing on the other side, and soon you're giggling faded as I ran through the streets of our neighborhood. I clenched onto a nearby mailbox, and lowered my head in pain. I breathed in slightly and vomited onto the ground; I wiped my mouth and closed my eyes to rest for a short second. _Eventually he would find me._ I thought. So I headed to a nearby house, My hand was inches away from the doorbell, I froze, A shadow lingered behind me…just standing… _He was behind me…he was following me this whole time…?! No…he couldn't have I made sure no one was following me…he…he couldn't have._ I turned around frightfully, to see a Blooded Kadaj staring at me deviously. '' Why were you hiding from me Nii-san? '' He grasped onto my wrist tightly, and pulled me away from the house. '' Let's go home Nii-san…'' Tears fell from my eyes slowly. '' N-no…'' I choked out. He kept pulling me along with him, until we made it back to our house. He grabbed the keys out of his pocket, and turned the knob slowly. _It was dark…the lights had gone out? Why wasn't he turning them on?_ '' Kadaj…I can't see. '' the man grasped the air as if trying to feel for a wall. Kadaj flicked on the light from across the room, sending a chill down my spine. He grasped onto my wrist once more. '' Let's go take a shower Nii-san…'' I gave him a frightened look; he noticed this and tilted his head slightly. '' What's wrong Nii-san? I'm dirty. ''The blood now dry…it stuck to his clothing hard and tightly, He smiled at me fakely through his blooded hair. He led me to the bathroom and sat me down onto the closed toilet. He stood over me and began to undress; I turned my head and held it to the floor. Once he was done, he demanded me to undress also. Once the man was done, he looked up to see his brother staring at him crazily, he giggled and slammed hard onto his brother's bare body, making Yazoo yelp loudly. The youth only giggled, and grinded hard against the older man. '' Kadaj…stop…'' the man clenched his eyes, and pushed his brother away with all his might, almost making Kadaj fall back onto the floor. The youth stared hatefully, and stomped into the shower, he turned on the tap, then shortly he turned on the shower head. Yazoo sighed, and moved in behind his younger brother. _They didn't speak…they didn't say a single word…Yazoo's heart sped increasingly…__**this isn't good**__. _He thought. Blood ran down the drain, from Kadaj's thick blooded hair and body, the man watched and it sent a horrifying chill down his spine. '' Why…? '' Kadaj continued and grabbed more soap from the container. '' Why…what? '' Yazoo clenched onto himself tightly. '' Why did…you kill father? '' Kadaj froze, and turned around to his brother sadly. '' What would you say…if I told you…it was because I wanted to? '' Yazoo's eyes widened in fear, Kadaj approached him quickly, making his brother press hard onto the back of the shower wall. '' Hm? What would you say…if I told you that? '' Kadaj's pale eyes slowly filled with tears, he grasped onto his brother's shoulders, and buried his head into his chest. '' Would you think….I was completely insane? '' Yazoo shuddered, and tried his very best to make sure his brother didn't notice. The youth raised his head slowly. '' Would you think I was crazy? '' He stared into the man's eyes…there were full…pale blue…and crazed, they scared him…but he couldn't look away, no not now…if he even the slightest tried, this boy probably would kill him. The man lent out a hand weakly, and frightened…he grasped onto his brother's shoulder, and a tear fell from his eye, onto his brother's cheek. '' I love you…okay..? '' Kadaj lowered his head, and walked away and begun continuing with his shower. '' You…can leave now. '' Yazoo approached him. '' I said you can leave now. '' the youth demanded more sternly. Yazoo nodded, and begun to exit the shower. Shorty he left the room. Kadaj fumed, he clenched his pale hands into Thick silver hair, and opened his mouth the scream. '' AAAAAAGGHHHH! '' he pounded the shower wall, sending echo's through the whole room. He opened his eyes, and breathed in slightly. He turned off the tap in a hurry, and marched out of the shower; He grabbed his towel, and ran it through his hair. His breathes were short and hard, he was panicking at most…he was losing it. He removed the towel from his hair…to see little spot's of blood in his towel. His eyes widened in fear. '' I…I thought…I got it all…'' he swung open the medicine cabinet, and grabbed a razor from the top shelf. Still fully nude, he sat onto the closed toilet, and removed the blade from its cartage. He grabbed a towel, from the towel rack, and gauzed it into his mouth. He clenched his eyes, and ran the razor, through his pale skin, slicing it through his wrist. Making warm blood, purge from the wound onto the floor. He screamed into the towel, as tears fell from his eyes. He sliced through his skin once more…this time deeper, cutting through his other arm. He screamed even louder, making the towel drop from his mouth, into his lap. He slowed his breathing, and dropped the blooded blade onto the floor. He weakly rose from his seat, and staggered into the mirror. His wrist still bleeding, he grabbed for the medicine cabinet once more, and pulled out bandaged to wrap around his wrist. He bandaged them up quickly, making sure he used his wrist to make the blood flood even more. He stared at his self harmed deed, and then he stared back at himself in the mirror. He narrowed dark eyes at his own reflection, and tears begun trailing down from his eyes. '' N-no…how could you…? Why…why did you hurt me!? '' He banged his hands against his reflection, cracking the glass wince he pounded harder. '' I hate you! I hate you! Why did you do this to me!? Stop it!...hah …hah…S-stop! ''He banged his hand even harder, shattering the glass onto the counter. He whimpered once more, and slid down onto the floor and rested his head against the wall. I small puddle of blood was visible on the floor beside him; he opened his swollen eyes, and stared at it for a long time before realizing what it was. '' I…I thought I got it all….'' He said breathlessly.

_I thought I did…_

Later that night…Kadaj was found dead, Blade marks were found onto his wrist, his neck and also a slight cut through his heart… He thought he got it all he said…those are the last words he told me.

_If all much hated was visible, the One that despised all…had to destroy what all wishes to be gone, even if that meant….getting rid of all of one's wishes._

The End-


End file.
